mylittleponyadventureoffriendshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the six main ponies in the series. Because of this she is by diffinition one of the main Characters in the Series. Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus that loves to fly and loves even more to Challenge her friends to a good race. It's her job to clear the sky of clouds over Ponyville . Ironically because she clears up the clouds over Ponyville as a result it seldomly rains and thus theres rarely any naturally occuring rainbows. the Phenomenon in which she is named after. Instead Rainbows typically occur over Ponyville as a result of Magic rather then a Natural Process. Personality She is often portrayed as conceited and brags about her accomplishments. She is a very competitive person, shown in Fall Weather Friends, where Applejack and Rainbow Dash create an Iron Pony Competition to see who is the most athletic. However, even though she brags, she is the most loyal pony out of all of her friends. In the pilot episode 2, Elements of Harmony, she is given the Loyalty Element when she turns down the opportunity to join the Shadowbolts for her friends instead. Rainbow-Dash-rainbow-dash-32108065-2560-1600.jpg ImagesCASJK9OW.jpg That very Crazy.png Rainbow-dash-cartoon-1063201.jpg Rainbow dash s first fan by beavernator-d5awsp4.png Fly.png Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png Rainbow dash (cool outfit)-drawed.jpg My little pony group shot png 627x325 crop upscale q85.jpg MLP friends.jpg BOOM RAINBOW.png Fgrgrhr.jpg filly-rainbow-dash-rainbow-dash-32875246-892-896.png Appearance Rainbow Dash has a rainbow colored mane and tail and her coat is a light blue shade. She also has strong rose colored eyes. As a Filly she doesn't really change. Except, of course her wings are smaller and her hair is a bit different. Cutie Mark Her cutie mark is a cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt striking out of it. She got this cutie mark while she was in a race. When she was younger, she went to Cloudsdale with Fluttershy . At the time Fluttershy was getting picked on by 2 Pegasus because of her poor flying skills when Rainbow Dash came in and challenged them to a race. When the race started she was in the lead, and that was the first time she had flown that fast before. As the race went on, Rainbow Dash fell behind one of the bullies and instead of giving up, she pressed onward so fast that she ended up creating her first Sonic Rainboom. After she had realized what she had done, her cutie mark appeared as a result of being fast and winning the race. Residence Rainbow Dash lives in the sky over Ponyville in a house made of clouds. As she is able to move and shape clouds however she likes, she likely constructed her house herself. Episode Appearances Rainbow Dash appears in every episode except Look Before You Sleep, Feeling Pinkie Keen, and Stare Master. She also only has background appearances in episodes eighteen, The Show Stoppers; and twenty, and Green Isn't Your Color. Category:Pony Category:MLP Category:Pegasis Category:Wonderbolts Category:Little pony Category:Loyalty Category:Filly Category:Swift Category:Accurate Category:Girl Category:Acadamy Category:Leader Category:Pegasi Category:Ponyville Category:Mane Six Category:Mane 6 Category:Rainbow Category:Good guy Category:Pegasus Category:Character